Déception
by sakura uchiwa
Summary: 2e One shot. Hinata reste enfermée dans sa chambre... Pourquoi ? couple : naruhina
1. Default Chapter

Salut! et une autre fic, une ! une petite one shot de rien du tout mais que  
j'adore!!!  
  
Je marche.  
Le sable crisse sous mes pieds.  
La mer est belle, lointaine, inaccessible...  
Voilà deux ans que je viens ici pour confier au vent mes peines, mon  
impatience et mon ennui.  
Deux ans qu'"il" est parti en me laissant et en me promettant de revenir  
rapidement et "il" n'est jamais réaparut.  
Je me rappelle encore de cette soirée. Je m'ennuyait car "il" n'était pas  
venu et que je l'attendais avec impatience quand "il" est apparu devant moi  
en me regardant. Il avait l'air triste et ne se souciait pas de la fête qui  
battaint son plein, derrière lui. Il m'a observé longuement et a ouvert la  
bouche :  
- Sakura...je pars.  
-quoi ?! m'étais-je écrié, pouquoi ??  
-pour tuer mon frère. Il a été aperçue à quelques kilomètres de là et je  
veux en finir une dernière fois avec lui, avait t'il dit doucement.  
-mais...  
-chut ! tais-toi ! ça ne servirait à rien. Avant de partir, je voulais de  
dire que je t'aime même si je ne l'ai pas montré mais j'avais peur des  
filles et je n'osais pas quitter mon masque car qui me disait que tu  
m'aimais réellement ? Peut-être que ce n'était juste qu'un amour d'enfant  
et au cas où itachie aurait réapparu, je ne voulais pas t'impliquer car si  
il aurait su mon point faible, il t'aurait utilisé contre moi alors, je me  
suis tût. Je t'ai repoussé alors que ça me faisait mal et j'esperai que tu  
me comprendrais.  
-....  
-tu dois être en colère, furieuse même mais ne m'en veut pas trop. A  
bientot !  
-Attend !  
Mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà disparu. Je me suis toujours souvenue  
de ses paroles et je n'ai reçu aucunes nouvelles de lui. Je ronge mon frein  
en silence. C'était il y a deux ans, j'avais seize ans et maintenant j'en  
ai dix-huit. Je l'aime toujours.  
Je me lève, prête à repartir chez moi quand un souffle de vent me retient  
et je me retourne. "Tu" es là. Des larmes débordent de mes yeux et je ne  
peux y croire mais quand je sens tes bras m'entourer, j'explose de joie et  
je t'embrasse .  
Tu es enfin revenue, sasuke Uchiwa...  
Voila, vous en dites quoi ?  
bises 


	2. 2e one shot !

Kikou !!! New chapter car la suite de one-shot de senvi m'a donné envie de  
continuer toujours SANS yaoi ! Bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews : _Call_ : les fautes d'orthographe, c'est moi qui tape mal ! Pour la suite, la  
voila et avec un naru/hina !  
_Marionnette_ : un peu plus de mot la prochaine fois ?  
_Mydaya_ : Ben pour les couples, moi j'aime sasu/saku ( qui n'avait pas  
compris ?! ) naru/hina et neji/tenten ! et il n'y ni aura jamais de yaoi !  
_Senvi_ : les fautes d'ortho : voir plus haut ! les reviews anonymes : réglé!  
  
_Déd_ : tu n'as pas souvent l'occasion de venir sur le site donc merci !  
  
**2 chapitre : Déception** Je suis allongée sur mon lit dans la position foetale pour ne plus  
ressentir la douleur dans ma poitrine.  
J'ai mal, tellement mal.  
Ce n'est pas vraiment une maladie, c'est un sentiment qu'on ne peut pas  
contrôler et qui vous ronge de l'interieur.  
Depuis hier, je suis restée prostrée dans ma chambre sans voir personne.  
Depuis que je lui ai dit.  
Cela faisait deux mois qu'on s'entrainaient ensemble depuis qu'il m'avait  
proposé cette solution pour remonter mon niveau.  
Deux mois qu'on apprenait à se connaitre et je pensais qu'il m'appreciait  
de plus en plus mais je me suis trompée comme toujours car quand je lui ai  
dit que je l'aimais, il n'a rien répondu et m'a jeté un regard dégouté.  
C'était sur le chemin dans le parc qui menait chez lui.  
Il faisait beau mais ce regard m'a tout appris de ses sentiments.  
Il me verra, lui aussi, toujours comme une fille faible, ennuyeuse et  
timide.  
Un bruit derrière moi et je me retourne.  
Je me perds dans ses yeux bleus furibonds qui me fixent intensement.  
- Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu à l'entrainement aujourd'hui ?  
Je détourne les yeux, génée, mais il me secoue comme un prunier.  
- C'est à cause d'hier ? hein, c'est ça ?  
Je le fixe, bien décidée à affronter la vérité en face.  
- Oui.... Tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est ce pas ?  
Pour tout réponse, il m'embrasse tendrement mais je le repousse.  
- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !  
- Je n'éprouve pas de la compassion à ton égard ! je t'ai embrassé car je  
t'aime, tout simplement !  
- Mais, et le regard d'hier ?  
- J'étais dégouté de moi même car tu es une fille formidable et j'était en  
colère de l'avoir pas remarqué plus tôt !  
Je le regarde et je vois bien de l'amour dans ses yeux. Alors, je vais me  
jetter dans ses bras. Alors ? vous en dites quoi ?  
Bises. 


End file.
